


【盾冬】记树与影番外1——故事是从一条金毛开始的

by horseman_joyjoy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Steve Top, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseman_joyjoy/pseuds/horseman_joyjoy
Summary: 腹黑老教授罗杰斯，被骗得一愣一愣的软吧唧第一次脐橙，不清楚情况的吧唧被欺负成了哭包教授太坏啦(╥╯^╰╥)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】记树与影番外1——故事是从一条金毛开始的

Steve打开门，被飞奔过来的Gorby撞了个满怀。  
“……伙计，这样不是不行。”Steve无奈地从地上爬起来，擦了擦脸上Gorby热情的口水，“只是我意识到真的要给你减减肥了，否则我可能有生命危险。”  
减肥二字立即抹杀了一天未见的Steve在Gorby心中的地位，它不屑地撇了正在挂衣服的Steve一眼，摆着欢快的尾巴重新窝回沙发上那人的怀里。  
“……”金毛狗这一系列动作过于流畅自然，好像本身就该是长在那人身上的一株植物，沦为透明人的Steve无语地瞪了Gorby一眼——好嘛，这忘恩负义的小家伙早就和男孩儿深情对望去了，就因为——他手上的半块苹果派？  
“我还是不明白，真的。”Steve摊了摊手准备去洗澡，“你只来过几次，而我，当时用了几个月才能让他正眼看看我。”  
Bucky的眼睛被亮着的电视屏幕映得一闪一闪的，他被Steve有些闷的语气逗笑了，摸着Gorby的头装作认真思考的样子：“或许，你看它的眼神太冷漠了……hey不行，小家伙别抢，Steve让你减肥还是要减的，所以，抱歉。”他在Gorby湿漉漉的狗狗眼注视里吃掉了最后半块苹果派。  
Steve隔着很远都能听到金毛狗心碎的声音，他打开盥洗室的门，嘴角淡淡地弯起来。  
Bucky看着怀里的Gorby，它正绝望地一头扎进Bucky的胳膊里打算闷死自己来表达不满，Bucky有些歉意地把苹果派咽下去，伸了伸脖子往那边看，听到水声响起来，他一边笑一边舔唇边的甜酱。

Steve弄干头发走过来，Bucky正抱着睡着（或者正在装死）的Gorby坐在沙发角，屏幕里的电影已经放到了结尾，男孩儿穿着衬衫和短裤，看见Steve来了，用下巴示意了一下怀里似乎在生气的一团金毛，无奈地笑起来。  
“今天怎么过来了？我记得Charles说你们学院最近的课程并不是很轻松？”Steve在他旁边坐下，顺手揉他的头发，棕色的短发有点湿漉漉的，“怎么又不吹头发？”  
Bucky顺势歪了歪头靠在Steve肩膀上闻他身上沐浴露的香味：“嗯……也许嫂子指的是……对于Sam来说不是很轻松？”  
（正在寝室狂敲键盘狂肝作业的Sam平白无故地打了几个喷嚏。  
“Natasha学姐说，今晚你会早点工作完。”男孩软软黏黏的声音带着撒娇的语气，湿着的头发柔软地蹭在自己的颈侧，Steve积累了一天的疲惫也快被蹭没了，他有点忍不住，把Bucky的肩膀往这边揽了揽，Bucky被迫转过头，还没反应过来，Steve的舌头就伸进了自己的嘴里。  
这周Steve太忙，两个人已经有一周没见着对方，他自己都能感觉出动作里的急切，男孩柔软的舌头被自己的牙轻轻咬着，弄得男孩的肩膀都在战栗，湖绿的眸子里有点慌乱，唇间破碎的几声“Steve”悉数被自己含进嘴里——Steve自然而然地将这理解为是男孩浓烈的想念——直到男孩不得不在手上用了点力，才把Steve推开了一些。  
Steve一脸懵了半天，才看见被Bucky解救出来的灵魂快要脱离狗身的Gorby，刚刚Steve揽住Bucky肩膀的动作把它的脑袋卡在了Bucky的臂弯里，小爪子在Bucky怀里拼命挣的时候Bucky才想起来。如果Bucky再不把Steve推开，估计Gorby也就相当于被Steve和Bucky谋财害命了。  
“对不起亲爱的……”Bucky抱歉地看着四肢朝上瘫在自己腿上的Gorby，狗狗湿漉漉的眼睛无声控诉这对情侣，鸣冤一样地呜呜叫，卧槽这真的太贱了，自己不仅被抢了吃的要强迫减肥，还差点把命交代在这一对狗男男手里？？？（不过真的好喜欢新来的主人，就算这样他还是要比那个金毛的人类好多了。）  
“要不，我……再给你拿块苹果派？”Bucky有些受不了这种直勾勾的幽怨眼神，他被盯得无地自容，感觉自己罪大恶极。  
被狗子生生打断自己和男孩亲热的Steve冷眼旁观了一会儿Gorby的表演——他早已看惯了这小家伙熟练的操作，于是丝毫不为所动，看到金毛狗在听到“苹果派”的时候眼睛突然闪闪发光，他忍无可忍，劈手从Bucky怀里夺过正舒服的Gorby，不顾Bucky在身后慌张地劝阻，直接把狗丢进盥洗室然后光速锁门。  
“……”Gorby静默了几秒，仰头看着门被锁上，听见男人得意洋洋地离开。  
Steve……  
……汪？  
Steve！！！  
汪汪！！  
你！完！了！  
你吃了狗子胆嘛？！敢当着新主人的面欺负我！  
本Gorby在道儿上混，就没受过这种委屈！！！  
汪汪汪汪汪汪！！！

“……”Bucky听着盥洗室传来不要命的挠门声和委屈的狗吠声，有些气呼呼地瞪重新走回自己旁边的男人，“你怎么这样？！你知不知道它刚刚差点被你间接憋死你怎么还……”  
Bucky没能把话说完，就突然被Steve抱起来，摔进沙发里，Bucky跨坐在Steve的腿上，被摁着后脑勺亲了上去。  
“唔……喂！Steve！”  
Steve任男孩的手在自己的后背佯怒地拍打，只是加深了亲吻，把男孩的控诉吃进嘴里去，男孩嘴里还有苹果派的甜味，又软，又甜，他舔Bucky的上颚，满意地看到男孩的大眼睛颤了颤。  
事实上，光是这么近距离地注视着Steve金黄睫毛下那一双因为情欲而变深的蔚蓝，就足够Bucky全身都为之颤栗了。  
Steve一直吻到觉得再这么折腾Bucky就真的要疯了，才慢慢放开Bucky的嘴唇，男孩喘着气靠在他身上，唇片因为被蹂躏而变得鲜红，Steve光是盯着都觉得胯下热流涌动。他伸手去拨开男孩额前的乱发，柔声道：“你得承认，Gorby在的话，我们可做不了这个。”  
Bucky正细细喘着气，被他就这么逗笑了——每次听到一本正经的Steve用难得带情欲意味的声音说话他都想笑，他蹭蹭Steve的肩膀：“可是你比Gorby还要急，你看，我们话还没说上几句，你就……啊！”  
Steve又一次没让Bucky说出一句完整的话，因为他的手已经伸进了Bucky衬衫下面的白色背心里，揉捏他腰上有点软的肉，看着男孩因为撩拨而难以自拔地在自己怀里直起身体：“我是很急，但Gorby如果看到我这么欺负他的新主人，怕不是要比我更急，非得上来吃了我？”  
Bucky本能地想要撑着Steve的坚实胸肌逃离他的手，却被Steve另一只手托着后背进退两难，他一边细细地喘一边用湿漉漉的语气证实突然蹦进自己脑子里的疑问——“啊……Steve……你为什么会吃……吃Gorby的醋……啊啊别！那里不行！”  
Steve的手已经移到了Bucky的胸前，同时摁着他的后背迫使他逼近自己的脸，Steve满意地看到男孩的脸颊染上了红色，大眼睛里也逼出了水光：“虽然我也觉得吃一只狗的醋挺丢脸的，但是你的反射弧也是够长……嗯……”  
Bucky一声惊呼，他的白背心被推到上面，Steve的牙齿咬住自己的胸前一边软肉，灵活的舌头一下一下舔乳粒上的凹陷，这让Bucky猛地闭上眼睛，却下意识地挺了挺胸，嗓子带上了隐忍的哭腔：“我只是，啊，轻点，只是不知道……”  
他只是不知道Steve可以这么坏，想当初他们第一次完事儿，Steve脸红了整整一个晚上，Bucky洗澡的时候背对着他偷笑又不敢拆穿，可这还不到半年，Steve就学坏了，在床上说荤话欺负脸皮薄的Bucky这种事，当时的Bucky哪里能想到是一动不动就红脸的Rogers教授能做出来的。比如现在，Bucky没想到Steve会像个小孩子一样和一条狗争风吃醋，也没想到他用舌头就能让Bucky哭出来。  
Steve把Bucky不安分的双手抓着放在脑后，下一秒男孩就不算用力地揪住了教授好看的金发——他的手指已经在发软了。  
一边儿吃够了，换另一边，Steve啃着Bucky已经发硬的另一边乳粒，间隙还不忘抬起眼皮盯着男孩，眼睛里反差一样的冷静倒是更让Bucky欲罢不能，尤其是他说话的时候齿间的热气喷在Bucky敏感的胸前，Bucky呛咳了两声，觉得快要喘不过气来了，终于低低地啜泣：“别，啊……去，去床上……Steve，G…Gorby会听到的……”  
“这么挂念它？”  
Steve动作停了停，他抬起头盯着Bucky通红的眼眶，声音变沉了一些。  
乳粒被两人之间突然挤进来的冷空气包围，Bucky打了个寒战，他委屈地皱着眉毛，不敢置信地瞪着面前这个快三十岁的男人。  
不，不是吧？早就心知肚明Steve其实是个不露声色的醋王，但是，这个，卧槽，一只狗？？？至于吗？！  
Bucky与Steve的眼神对峙了几秒，败下阵来，他真的快哭了，Steve到底在想什么啊啊啊？为什么这人好像比之前还要腹黑啊啊啊！  
Steve眼疾手快，趁着男孩正在发傻没有了防备，抬手就解开了Bucky运动短裤的绳子，连着内裤一起直接褪到膝弯。  
Bucky这次彻底傻掉了，在此之前，三十年保守老处男Rogers教授每次再怎么玩也是得到了床上再做，这次Steve身上的衣服还穿得好好的，刚刚洗完澡一身宽松睡衣的Steve更是英俊得让人腿软，可Bucky自己倒是被扒得没有一件衣服是能看的——他的衬衫挂在肩膀上，锁骨还留着Steve的吻痕，背心被推到胸前，裤子也被扒掉了可这还是在沙发上啊啊啊啊Steve到底怎么了啊啊啊！  
男孩两条腿跪着面对自己，还是愣愣地，眼角有点湿，明显是没办法接受现在的这个场面，Steve努力憋住不让自己得意地笑出声，他搂着Bucky的腰往下用了用力，Bucky就坐在他的胯部了，还没等Bucky反应过来，另一只手就覆上了男孩半硬的分身。  
“啊……啊！Steve！别这样！”  
Bucky终于反应过来，他后知后觉地明白，自己永远不能嘲笑之前床上说句情话都会脸红的Steve，因为Steve根本就不是……啊！  
“别！啊……嗯~呜呜，Steve我错了……”  
可是他自己也不知道自己错哪儿了啊！  
Steve本来就比Bucky高很多，这会儿他直接把整个人都圈在自己怀里密不透风，让Bucky有了一种无处可逃的错觉，可是Steve的手还温柔而有技巧地套弄着Bucky的勃起，Bucky又哭又叫地挺直上身，又被Steve摁着坐回去，顺便含住了轻轻吐出来的粉红色舌尖。  
“我没觉得你错了……宝贝。”Steve一边吻他，一边顺Bucky有点乱的棕色头发，“只不过你看Gorby的眼神，嗯……好像宠溺过分了，你都从来没有那样看过我……我怀疑这样下去，这只狗也会爱上你……”  
哪哪哪哪种眼神我怎么不知道啊？？？Bucky被堵住了嘴，只能委屈地发出挤出几声哭咽，他的脑子早都一片空白了，哪里能想起来自己看Gorby的时候是什么样子，他的臀缝正好蹭着Steve胯间发硬的一块，从那里传过来的热度像一块烙铁，伴着Steve逐渐加快的动作，Steve突然吸了吸Bucky的舌头，Bucky短促地哭叫一声，就挺直了上身射在了Steve的手里。  
“嗯……”  
Bucky全身都在发软，Steve把他揉进自己的怀里，让男孩趴在自己的肩膀上喘着气，Bucky还在一抽一抽地哭，Steve轻轻笑起来，低头舔了舔Bucky湿漉漉的长睫毛，这个动作让Bucky不由得一抖，他气得有点想揍Steve，又觉得自己应该打不过，只能吸了吸鼻子，把脑袋往Steve肩窝里拱，嘴里还在不服气地嘟哝：  
“Gorby，嗯……，一只狗为什么会喜欢上我，你到底，在想什么……”  
Steve承认自己只是想找点借口逗逗他，没想到还被这孩子当了真，他在Bucky看不见的地方挑起嘴唇得意地笑了很久——好像遇见Bucky之前他也从不知道自己可以这么笑。  
“哦。那你自己去问他吧，这我可保证不了，毕竟……是我养的狗。”Steve清了清嗓子，手已经覆在了Bucky的屁股上使了力揉捏，然后顺着臀缝，把沾着Bucky精液的手指探进了Bucky的后穴，这让Bucky从Steve怀里惊叫着弹起来又脱力地落回去，只能一边哭吟一边扭动着想逃开——今晚的Steve强势得过分，Bucky跟不上他的节奏。  
“heyheyhey，乖一点宝贝。”Steve弯起薄薄的嘴唇，手在他的穴口戳刺，柔声哄着肩膀上又开始哭的男孩，声音低沉又有磁性。  
不等Bucky回答，他又把Bucky的腰往下按了按，让自己的手指能够顺畅地插进去，为了Bucky不会太难受，他没有直接冲着每次都让Bucky欲仙欲死的那个点去，只是在一片紧致的软肉里搅动。  
“啊……呜呜，Steve……啊……”  
Bucky还是以为Steve是因为狗的事儿在生他的气，就更委屈了，可是被Steve放在后穴的手拿得死死的，只能跟着Steve的节奏哀哀地叫，他的腿在打软，一只手被拉着伸进Steve的睡衣里，摸到那根之后马上要进入自己的东西，Bucky似乎被烫到了手却又一直抖。  
男孩细软的手指就这样轻轻握住自己的勃起，但又不敢动——过了这么多次，Bucky在这种时候还是会羞怯得无地自容，但是光是这样就足够让Steve胯下的东西再胀大一圈了。  
Bucky后穴的手指已经进去了三根，接着肠液和精液的润滑，已经可以顺畅地进出，Steve勾了勾手指，在Bucky那块敏感的穴肉上刮了刮，怀里的男孩猛地哭叫出声，又因为过载的快感将哭声噎在了嗓子里，他被Steve箍在怀里，不得不扭着屁股想躲开Steve的手指。  
“呜呜呜，Steve，我……啊嗯……那里别再摸了……啊……”  
“啊……快……Steve……快点……呜呜~”  
“唔？”Steve憋了憋笑，假装正经地用纯洁的蓝眼睛看向已经快疯掉的Bucky：“宝贝，你要我快点干什么？”  
Bucky快要呼吸不上来了，他瞪大眼睛，呆愣地盯着那双无辜的狗狗眼。喉咙里一个字也蹦不出来。  
啊啊啊！！！这个Steve到底是怎么回事啊！之前的那个Steve是被调包了吗？！Bucky眨了眨眼睛，让快感所致的泪水滑下去，才看清了Steve一脸关切的欠揍表情，但他知道自己没有让Steve破功的本事，与此同时他手上的动作依然没停。  
混蛋Steve！！！  
Steve的手指此时又朝着敏感点狠劲戳刺了几下，Bucky又哭又叫，泪水爬了满脸，他已经不管被Gorby听到会不会丢脸了，抵着Steve睡衣的又一次慢慢硬起来的分身已经说明了他此刻的崩溃，但是他明白以Steve的性子，他的问题自己如果不回答，那恐怕Steve是没法放过这个问题了，他用另一只抓着Steve衣服的手抹了抹眼睛，一咬牙，挡着自己的脸带着哭腔说道：  
“Steve……进来，不要用手，啊……不要用手……”  
本来就说得结结巴巴，到后面声音也越来越小，Bucky恨不得钻进地缝里去，可是此刻他只能钻进Steve坚实的胸肌里。  
怀里的男孩衣衫不整，哭得像小包子一样，后穴因为快感正不自觉地把自己的手指往里面吸，Steve感觉自己也快要装不下去了，特别是这个时候男孩的一只手还在他的勃起上。  
他弯起眉毛无声地笑笑，吻了吻男孩的脸颊，屏幕里的电影已经在放卡司表了，Steve觉得音乐吵，捡起手边的遥控器直接关掉了，也让男孩可以把自己的话听得清清楚楚。  
Steve的动作放慢，在Bucky敏感的那片软肉周围轻柔地弯着手指，Bucky的耳朵感受到Steve唇间的热气吐在耳廓，声音温柔得不像话：“宝贝，我们就试试，好不好？”  
Bucky听着这句话，流着眼泪愣了半天才反应过来Steve是想干什么。  
事实上，Steve进门看见Bucky穿着衬衫短裤坐在沙发上朝自己笑，衬衫的纽扣开着，男孩的绿眼睛笑得一闪一闪，那时候，Steve就决心要这么做了。  
Bucky呆呆看着Steve的眼睛，Steve边摸他的脑袋边解开了自己的睡衣带子，顺便直接把男孩的裤子扯下来丢在地上，确定他没有在开玩笑之后，Bucky差点被Steve逼疯，他委屈地摇了摇头：“我……不行，我真的不会……”  
他心里的小人在尖叫，上帝啊，每一次他们做的时候都是放心地躺着让Steve在上面把握主动权，这符合Bucky的懒人原则，虽然被Loki嘲笑过像两个赶不上潮流的老头子，自己也乐得这样。可是这次不但被摁在沙发上做，还要……啊啊啊！！！Bucky根本想不通Steve为什么想到这一出！  
Steve的裤子只褪到大腿根，早已胀大到极限的勃起弹出来，他顺着Bucky的头毛，好脾气地哄着他：“你看，你刚刚不是要让我进去吗，我们就试试，好吗，Bucky，我会帮你，hey，宝贝，乖一点，我以后就不再吃Gorby的醋了，我一会儿就放它出来。”  
……这个时候还提这个干什么啊啊啊！Bucky气得又快哭了，他不甘地睁大眼睛，可Steve断断续续的哄劝却温柔得好像迷魂药似的，好像又是那个平时在床上温柔好脾气的Steve了，哄得Bucky双腿发软，耳根也不听话地颤栗，他埋头看了看Steve尺寸傲人的分身，绝望地思考了一下之前这么粗是怎么进入自己的。  
Steve一点一点地吻Bucky的额角，把手指不舍地从男孩的后穴里抽出来，扶着Bucky的腰让他撑起膝盖跪在Steve腿边，Bucky似乎还是想垂死挣扎一下，他皱着眉委委屈屈地看Steve：“Steve……我……”  
Steve鼓励地盯着男孩可怜的大眼睛，蓝色的眼瞳被情欲染上了更深的颜色，他的手掌尽量温柔地摸着Bucky瘦削的脊背，内心却是“就算你现在看我的眼神比看Gorby还要可爱但已经没用了哦”。  
抗议无效，而且Bucky也被莫名的刺激而感到有点迫不及待——不管他是否已经意识到，他咬着嘴唇，牙齿碰着的那一片唇都发白了，可是耳朵却通红着，他颤颤巍巍地撑着Steve的手臂，另一只手犹豫着扶起Steve的勃起，靠近自己的后穴，男孩笨拙的动作让Steve快要憋不住笑了，Steve深呼吸了一下，舌尖撬开Bucky的嘴唇，一边咬Bucky的舌头一边轻声鼓励他。  
他的一只手扶着Bucky的后腰，时不时摸进男孩的臀缝，让本就紧张的男孩一阵颤栗，“hey宝贝，放松，你这样太紧了，放松好吗……乖……”  
Steve的分身顶端抵在Bucky穴口的时候，Bucky的眼珠明显地一颤，正在吻着Bucky的Steve能够感觉到Bucky的睫毛紧张地在自己的眼前扫了扫，他收到Steve鼓励的眼神后，Bucky深吸了口气，让自己后面尽量放松下来，不要表现得像一个幼稚的孩子。  
Bucky在一点点地往下坐，柱身挤开穴口，缓缓被吃进男孩温暖柔软的后穴里，Bucky开始无法克制地呻吟，带着恐惧和新鲜的刺激感，可是他的舌头还被Steve含在嘴里，他只能在Steve的嘴里不停地哭，Steve也因为被挤压的快感而发出低沉的叹息。  
“宝贝……别怕，很棒了……不要怕……”  
这不一样，Bucky一边艰难地呼吸一边想，这和在下面的感觉真的不一样，这样坐下去，好像Steve的分身比平时还要更粗，顶端一点点戳进后穴的感觉更加真切而让人难以呼吸，好像在一点点地被Steve的大家伙掰成两半，Bucky后面本来就紧，虽然刚刚Steve已经耐心地扩张过了，却因为紧张和羞怯，比平时又更紧了些，夹得Steve也有点按捺不住，他抚摸着Bucky的脊背，不住地安慰Bucky放松一点。  
过了半天Steve的分身才被Bucky吃进去一半不到，可Bucky已经快要被折磨到极限了，这种快感他实在承受不了，尽管Steve近在咫尺的蓝眼睛仿佛有神奇的魔力，Bucky愣愣地盯着就能顺着Steve慢慢摸到他臀尖的手一点点放松下来，可是，这实在，太过了，Bucky的眼睛里又有泪水溢出来，他委屈地轻哼一声，腿上用了点力，把身体往上撑，想要逃开后穴里那个灼热的物体。  
“啊……”  
但是已经迟了，他只是移动了一点点，腰就被男人有力的手掐住动不了了，Steve手上并没有用很大的力气，但是足以让Bucky无法再往上逃。  
“啊……Steve……我不行……”  
Bucky可怜兮兮地眨眨眼睛，他以为这样就能像之前一样让Steve红着脸心软下来放他一马，可惜他猜错了，真正的Steve认定了什么是就是一定要做完的，蓝眼睛冷静地盯着Bucky，没有因为Bucky的求饶有丝毫的波动，反倒好像因为刚才Bucky想要逃开而有了一点，玩味一样的愠色。  
Bucky被那股愠色惊到了，他从一开始认识Steve的时候就明白这个男人的腹黑本质，但是他不知道，Steve的腹黑是可以变本加厉的。  
“Buck不乖，你得放松点……”Steve怕再这么盯下去会吓到这孩子，他笑了笑，半掩上睫毛，轻轻吻着Bucky的唇片，放在嘴里轻咬，手上的力气却加重了，握着Bucky的腰侧一点点往下按，力道不是很强势但又不容反抗。可事实上，Steve也爽得快要控制不住自己，只凭着强大的意志力让自己保持理智不伤到Bucky。  
“啊不要~Steve不行……啊啊！”  
“啊……啊……啊恩……”  
只能被强按着吃进柱身的Bucky哭得眼眶通红，Steve不肯放过他的后穴，也不肯放过他的舌头，他从未想过Steve可以这么强势，强势到他会害怕，可是同时被爱人逼迫着进入的刺激感又让脑中疯狂的火苗燃烧着，期待着之后会发生的事情。  
Steve本来是进的很慢的，Bucky也慢慢从抽噎变成细细的呻吟，两人额头也都渗出细密的汗水交融在一起，可是柱身没入三分之二的时候，顶端突然不经意地顶到男孩敏感的那块软肉，Bucky瞬间觉得脊柱过电一般，蚀骨的快感窜上了后脑，他死命揪着Steve的睡衣领，挣开Steve的吻，直起身痉挛着拔高了呻吟的音调，男孩脆弱的脖颈线条一下子暴露在Steve眼前，上面还有自己那会儿的咬痕，后穴突然就绞紧了，Steve被夹得差点缴械，他把头靠在沙发靠背上，低沉地呻吟出声来。  
这种感觉太过美好，以至于Steve没再能保持自己的理智。  
Bucky在模糊的视线里，看见Steve睁开眼睛盯着自己的脸，男人眼底的火彻底地燃起来，自己腰上那只手的力道在一点点加重，甚至有点儿疼。  
“……S…Steve？……”  
“啊啊啊——Steve！不要这样……啊恩~”  
“呜呜呜……嗯~嗯~”  
Steve咬着后牙槽，用更大的力道狠劲摁着男孩的腰不让他躲开，闷哼一声一个挺身，把整个分身都插进了Bucky的肉穴里，发出一声色情的“噗滋”声。  
“啊呜——太大了呜呜……”Bucky被箍着身体，只能承受着肉刃一瞬间全部没入后穴的涨感，他从未想到过这样进去的时候会进这么深，深到好像Steve戳进了他的肚子里，他的全身都和Steve严丝合缝地贴在一起，没有一点点空隙，他张开嘴巴，因为过载的快感发不出声音，继而开始激动又承受不住地流眼泪，他不知道这幅样子Steve看了恐怕只会进得更深。  
“嗯——”Steve也不得不承认这爽到让他灵魂差点抽离，好像也深深插进了男孩的灵魂里，他头后仰着闷闷地呻吟，金黄的睫毛都在颤抖，手上的力气不知不觉可能掐青了男孩的腰。  
这种过量的快感让两个规规矩矩的脱节老年人缓了好久，Bucky的膝盖打着颤，觉得自己好像得了哮喘什么的，他还没来得及抬起眼睛看Steve，就被男人重新握住了腰——这次是两只手。  
“……Steve？……啊啊啊——”  
Steve明显是爽到找不着北了，他看Bucky的眼睛更加晦暗，扶着男孩迫使他上下吞吐Steve的分身，Bucky根本躲不过这不容抗拒的力量，柱身在自己的后穴以前所未有的角度进出着，一上来就对着敏感点大力戳刺，老处男Steve毕竟也是第一次做这个，力气有点没轻没重了，Bucky被他顶到后穴的肉不断地痉挛，最开始的不适应变成了巨浪一样的快感，快要把Bucky吞没，蔓延到每根手指尖，羞耻的动作和抽插声让Bucky恨不得变瞎变聋。  
“啊——啊啊……”  
“啊——恩，Steve，呜呜……”  
Bucky觉得自己又快要到了，该死，他从Steve的胸肌上挪出一只手，开始套弄自己的分身，Steve眼睛一暗，停下动作，抓着Bucky的两只手扭到了Bucky的背后。  
“Steve，不行……快放开我的手……”  
Bucky快要气昏了，他眼睛急切得又溢出泪来，Steve可从没有这样对待过他！难耐的分身挺立在空气里却没办法释放，Bucky不明白Steve到底要干什么。  
“让我射……帮帮我……”Bucky细细喘着气，可怜兮兮地望着男人，觉得Steve应该是不准备放开自己的手了，以为Steve要代劳。  
可是Steve也不动手，甚至不再继续胯下的动作，他往后靠了靠，在汹涌的快感里深呼吸了几下，让自己的声音听起来冷静——逗这个孩子似乎成了Steve的新乐趣。  
“舒服？……想射了？”他沉沉问。  
Bucky的耳根噌地变红了，他急切的瞳孔颤了颤，最终只能羞耻地点了点头，还伴着几声抽噎——他知道说谎只能让Steve更容易欺负自己。  
Steve把Bucky额前蓬乱的头发一缕缕顺好，语气诚恳地开口了：  
“那就自己来，乖，宝贝，我相信你可以不用手。”  
“……！”Bucky明白了，无论自己刚才点头还是摇头，Steve都不会放过自己，他不敢置信地瞪了一会儿教授诚恳到自己想揍一顿的眼睛，可他知道，他没办法改变Steve的主意，而且，他真的要被自己心底无耻的渴望折磨疯了，他的分身快要到达释放的边缘，后穴也痒到让自己疯狂。  
他咬了咬唇片，抹了一把脸上被Steve欺负出来的眼泪，慢慢用被放开的两只手撑着Steve的肩膀，笨拙、试探地上下动起来，咬紧的唇明显在压抑着喉间的呻吟，好看的眉毛轻轻皱着，大眼睛无辜地闭上——因为他真的羞耻到不敢看自己也不敢看Steve。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
男孩被插得有点红肿的穴口一下下慢慢吞吐着Steve的勃起，这个画面太过血脉贲张，尤其是男孩现在这副委委屈屈的表情，和上身松垮的衬衫，虽然动作笨拙了些，但是这已经足够让Steve爽到青筋暴起。  
他喘息着闭上眼睛，右手伸进背心里揉捏男孩的乳粒，被自己刚才吸得已经有点红肿了，Steve知道Bucky受不了这个，果然Bucky的动作停了一下，他的后穴抽搐了一下，拔高了呻吟，一只手有气无力地搭上Steve的手臂想要让Steve停下。  
“啊啊啊——不要这样……啊呜——”  
“嗯嗯——Steve……”  
男孩软糯又忘情的叫声崩掉了Steve最后一根弦，他再也受不了男孩笨拙的动作，两只手掰开Bucky的臀瓣，将他的穴口向下压在了自己分身的根部，失去了支撑的Bucky身体向前倾了一下，继而被下身突然的冲击弄得尖利哭叫起来，Steve低喘一声，开始由下而上发狠地顶胯。  
“啊——我不行……Steve！”  
“啊啊啊——嗯呜——啊，啊……”  
“慢一点，慢……慢一点呜呜——”  
Bucky又哭又叫，呻吟黏腻又动情，好不容易挣扎着撑住了Steve的肩膀，却说不成一句完整的话，Steve的金发有一缕垂在了眼前，那双好看的蓝眼睛已经被情欲填满了，死死盯着Bucky快要失去焦距的瞳孔，让Bucky觉得自己快要被他眼中的海洋给吞没了，Steve一只手探进男孩腿间，那里的肌肉正在没有规律地收紧，Steve知道Bucky真的快要到了。  
“啊——Steve，快……快点……”  
“给我，给我……”Bucky被狠狠顶着敏感点，勃起的顶端一下一下摩擦着Steve的腹肌，口中逸出让自己羞耻的呻吟，巨大的快感不断冲击着神经，他又仰起脖颈叫了几声，流出眼泪的那一瞬间，眼前一片空白。  
“嗯啊——”  
白浊从Bucky的分身顶端吐出来，男孩的后穴收紧到前所未有的程度，一下一下地痉挛，Steve咬着牙忍了忍释放的欲望，握住男孩的腰狠狠顶胯，享受这种让人头皮发麻的阻力，闷哼着朝着后穴深处冲刺。  
Bucky尚未从高潮中缓过来，就又被Steve这轮抽插刺激得虚弱地叫出声，刚高潮过敏感的内壁没有规律地收缩着，Steve又狠劲顶了几下，就把男孩紧紧扣进怀里，Bucky被微烫的精液激得呻吟，却被Steve紧紧抱着不容逃离，于是只能在Steve的胸前颤抖着抽噎，直到Steve的分身吐出最后一点液体。  
Bucky用了好一会儿都没能让自己的呼吸平复下来，他被男人有力的手臂抱着，Steve拍着他的背把分身从他的后穴里退出来的时候他还在一直抖，看来两个人今天似乎都爽过了头。  
Steve也有点气息不稳，他一边笑一边温柔地抚摸Bucky的脊背，好像在安抚受惊的猫咪，这只猫咪哭得一脸的泪水，额头的汗水色情地粘着棕发，长睫毛紧紧掩住，大概是觉得自己这辈子都没脸见Steve了——这孩子平时总爱嘲笑Steve爱脸红，只有这种时候才能知道谁才是真正的脸皮薄。  
过了半晌Bucky才反应过来一样，他抽噎了一声，轻轻地打了Steve的胸肌一掌，他羞耻地转过脸去不看Steve，声音黏黏软软的：“你得多幼稚，才能，才能吃Gorby的醋……”  
Steve噗嗤就笑了，原来这孩子还没忘记这事儿。  
他把男孩就着这个姿势抱起来带去洗澡，Bucky趴在Steve坚实的胸膛上，听他尚未平稳的心跳和低沉的声音：“是，我比你想象的，幼稚一百倍，小屁孩。”  
Steve把盥洗室的门打开，被眼前的场景吓到瞬间清醒。  
Bucky感觉到Steve的沉默，转头也被吓了一跳。  
手纸被撕得到处都是，牙刷与毛巾齐飞，水溢出了洗手池，像是被强盗洗劫过，一只金毛的被水打湿了半边，正叼着刮胡刀半蹲在洗手池边，不屑地与默默蓄力中的Steve对视，尾巴一个劲儿摇。  
汪！哼，关我禁闭，还欺负我的新主人，把他都弄哭了，不要以为本Gorby没有听见！  
汪汪！玩儿现了吧！今晚就别想睡觉了盒盒盒！

“Steve，你冷静点……他只是只狗……”


End file.
